Beckoning Joy
by lindencovenant
Summary: A heavenly visitor gives Daniel a chance at a dream. Reposted due to editing.


**THE BECKONING JOY**

_**Disclaimer: All residents of Gull Cottage and Claymore belong to FOX, RA Dick etc. Erinna is mine. Story takes place after the series run - It is not related to any other story I have written. Newborn Heart belongs to ABC, DaySix with Joey Lugassy, and the Stephen Clay Experience as portrayed by Michael Easton. **_

**1971**

"Captain, I confess- I have no idea what to get you for your birthday, so I - reluctantly am asking you for a hint- and asking you to be surprised when you receive the gift," Carolyn announced when she found the spectral lord of the house in his alcove.

"Madam, I assure you, I need nothing. Being absent from one's body tends to narrow one's needs, you know, " he informed her with twinkling eyes.

Planting her hands on her hips, Carolyn Muir stared at him. "Birthday gifts, in fact, gifts in general, are not about what you need- that's why kids hate getting underwear and earmuffs for Christmas."

"I do not need either," Daniel assured her with a slight grin playing on the edge of his countenance. "Though I assure you, had I ears that got cold, I might appreciate them more than a child."

She sighed, turning a pleading look on him. "Just one little hint. Please. Just one."

"How about- no bills?" he suggested, pulling his ear.

"You don't get any bills anyway," she retorted.

"See- I have exactly what I want already, " the spirit declared jovially.

"Where did you come up with an answer like that anyhow?" Carolyn asked, trying to sound stern, but not succeeding well.

"I overheard the children saying that that was what one of their little friend's father claimed to want. It seemed a sound idea."

"If you had bills, maybe." The pretty widow shook her head.

"I believe that is the point- I have no bills, no ears, and no needs." A stiff note of fortitude undercut his tone.

"Really?" Carolyn shot back, raising her brows just a hair.

"None that are feasible."

That ended the discussion. Neither one could make eye contact for a moment after that statement, and the ghost faded out as she wished she could right then.

With roughly a week between her and his birthday, Carolyn was totally flummoxed.

"Blast."

When she was alone, Carolyn sighed, not really aware that her sigh was at all aloud, _"I wish that he could have a new life, here with us."_

Somewhere, the wish was heard.

Late that night, as the Captain patrolled Gull Cottage, he became aware that there was someone on board that did not belong. On reflex, he assumed it was his pilfering, supposed nephew back to steal anything from the barometer, again, to a bottle of HIS Madeira, on the excuse that as landlord it was HIS right. Balderdash!

Sword in hand, he went in search of the stowaway, smiling grimly at the chance to scare what little hair remained on Claymore's head off.

When he found the intruder, it was not Claymore, or anyone he had ever seen. An impish woman of indeterminate age sat on folded legs on the floor. " It's about time you arrived. You were due five point three seconds ago," she informed him saucily.

"I was not aware of having an engagement, Miss--?"

"Erinna," she replied. "You might have heard of me--your ancestors thought I was a goddess, so I had to skedaddle out of the mortal realm- I'm not, and really don't even want the job of Deity. Angel - that's me. Unless you're Him, it's way too big a job. Just because a girl has greater perception of scientific principals and a supply of knowledge that is a bit closer to infinite than the average Joe's, people go around sticking labels on her. Honestly... But you don't want to hear my problems. I'm here to help you, Danny boy."

_Danny Boy?_ he thought to himself, but did not correct Erinna. "I was not aware of needing help," he mildly informed her, glancing around. It had just occurred to him that Scruffy was not there to bark at their guest.

"The cute little fur ball is asleep. He knows I'm no threat," Erinna said in a tone that sounded like laughter. "Everyone needs help, most everyone, anyway. Including you. Like YOU- most don't like admitting it. What would you wish for if you could have any wish at all - any wish. No limits. Nothing is impossible in this question. Heart's desire time." If her hands were tied, she might be struck mute, so broad were her gestures.

"To correct things so that I did not kick the blasted gas heater with my blasted foot and be able to leave my blasted home to the-"

"Wrong answer, hotshot. That was your heart's desire, but we both know better. Stop lying to yourself." Erinna wagged a finger at him.

"Since you know, why must I say it?"

"Because I said so," the "girl" haughtily informed him.

"Very well, Erinna. Would the correct answer be to live a mortal life with Carolyn and her children?" Daniel tried to sound tiredly patient, to not reveal how true that not to be dared wish was.

Doing a little dance, Erinna applauded silently. "Yes, yes, yes. Good answer, good answer. But are you sure?" she finished, dropping her smile abruptly.

"What?"

"CS Lewis said sometimes that the wanting is a greater thing than having. More joyful. He was a really great guy. - Are you sure that you can handle being a modern man?"

"I can handle anything, missy," he sternly retorted.

"Danny, Danny, that pride is going to get you in trouble some time, " the impish girl-woman shook her head. "In any case, I can't grant a wish that severe without a loophole. You will, from the next dawn to eight dawns hence, be a mortal man. With all the trappings, good and bad. At the end of that time, if you like it, then you will continue to live, aging and aching and loving and living until you die - again. If not, then you go back to - this. During the next eight days, you will not have any powers. No popping. No thundering. No nothing. Any questions?" Before he could voice one, she nodded and waved, "Good. Ta."

Erinna vanished as if she had never been. If Daniel could sleep, he would have believed her a dream, except for the sparkling glitter where she had stood.

The rest of the night crept along at a snail's pace. Towards the beginning of a new day, heaviness began to press down on the spirit, forcing him to sit down. Without even realizing it, Daniel Gregg, for the first time in over a century, fell asleep until a strangled cry awoke him. He looked up to see Martha staring at him.

"C-captain? Are you all right?" the housekeeper asked. "I've never seen you - sleep before." Then realizing what she had said, tried to backtrack and clarify. He held up a hand stopping her.

"I understand, Martha. However, I'd rather tell this story only once, is it very long until the family gets up?"

"Another half hour or so. I was going to start getting breakfast together… Captain, I touched your arm- I mean I **touched your arm.**"

With a smile, the Captain rose. "So, it wasn't a dream," he mused under his breath. "I'll explain it when everyone is awake." Scruffy scampered in and sniffed his leg. Then, sitting back on his haunches, the little dog cocked his head curiously, not sure what to make of all this. "No, my little friend, you have to wait as well. Martha, would you set me a plate as well, if it'd be no trouble? I'm rather famished."

She blinked. Martha did have some inkling of what had happened, but beyond that, she was at sea. It just did not seem possible. So, she fell back onto what she could comprehend, a hungry man who wanted a meal. "It'll have to be corn flakes. I was going to put off shopping until later today, so the cupboards are a bit bare."

Smiling, the seaman nodded. "Martha, to a man who hasn't had a meal of any kind in over a century, even haggis would sound good."

Recalling Candy's school project on Scotland a few months back, Martha shook her head. "I'm not sure even I could get that hungry."

"Then, you must admit that corn flakes sound much better."

"What doesn't?" she shot back rhetorically as she bustled into her domain. Hoping for a bit of bacon or something, Scruffy decided that whatever was going on with the big man, Martha was more interesting.

A very long thirty minutes later, Carolyn and the kids stumbled and staggered into the kitchen. They greeted the rest of their family normally. The kids headed for the table, Carolyn for her beloved coffeepot.

"Allow me, Madam," the captain cut her off, pouring the Java, then handing it to her in such a way that their fingers brushed.

"Thanks, Captain,'' she yawned. Then, her brain caught up with her fingers, and they both had to jump back when the mug crashed to the floor.

"What's wrong?" the kids chorused.

"Your hand- it's there…I felt it- it was - a hand..."

Smothering a comment and a smirk, Martha went for the broom.

"The captain can put it back together again," Jonathan told her confidently.

"I fear not, son," Daniel corrected, then to prove it, gestured as he had done more than once in the past. Nothing happened.

"Is that mean old ship back?" Candy asked with a frown that suggested she'd lead the charge to scuttle it.

"No, dear girl. It seems that I'm -- human again," the captain said hesitantly.

Even though she'd almost figured that out, that was not the same as having it confirmed. Martha abandoned the broom to sit down heavily in the nearest chair. Carolyn almost sat on top of her, then settled for bracing against the counter. With trepidation, she reached out and touched his arm.

As Jonathan grabbed Scruffy to keep him out of the glass, Carolyn asked, "How is this possible?"

"That I do not know- not exactly," Daniel began. "Last night, there was a stowaway, a young," he paused, not sure young was the right word, "a girl- a being in the living room. She said her name was Erinna and offered me my greatest wish, on a trial basis. If I can handle being human for eight days, then I will be so for the remainder of a lifetime. She was a most unusual person."

"How'd a stowaway get on during your watch?" Jonathan demanded.

"Presumably the same way she got off, Admiral, " Daniel replied with a slight grin. "She vanished in a heartbeat after delivering her message. If she can disappear, I presume she can appear."

"So she was another ghost?" Candy asked, pushing away from the table to circumnavigate the puddle and shards so she could test the new humanity of their friend. He allowed her to tentatively touch him, her expression of awe almost mirroring her mother's.

"She seemed to be more- but I'm not sure she was an angel. Every time I've read about angels, they start off with 'fear not'. This Erinna - I don't think I'd fear her, at all. " He had thought about what she was for a good while last night until he fell asleep.

None of this was believable, Carolyn thought. An angel, for want of a better term, landing in her den and turning her ghost into a ''form yet palpable", as Shakespeare put it? What was she saying- she lived with a ghost. Was there much more unreal than that? Why not?

When the shock wore off, a distant part of her told her that there were a thousand issues that would have to be dealt with, but that was later. Now, life was not going to pause for her-- crisis of blessing.

"Well, since having a ghost become- not a ghost is not an accepted excuse- finish your breakfast, kids. You still have to get to school."

"Aww, Mom."

"Yeah, aww, Mom."

"Your mother is right. Finish your breakfast," the Captain instructed. "The carpool will be here in," he glanced at the kitchen clock, "Twenty three minutes."

"As if we'll be able to concentrate at school. We'll flunk everything today," Candy protested. "It'd be better to let us stay home and do make up work later."

"Yeah," Jonathan nodded emphatically.

"No, " Carolyn said. "I won't have mutiny on this ship. Now, hurry up. "

Grumbling, they obeyed. After they had gone and Martha went shopping, something she'd have delayed if it were not for the fact that she now had a man to cook for. Of course, that was the reason she wanted to delay. It was only the first catch 22. Carolyn got them each a cup of coffee. The broken one was long cleaned up by now.

"Captain…" she broke off, not sure how to begin or where to go with her questions.

"I quite understand, dear lady," he assured her. "When you moved in, it was understood that I was merely a phantom, with no substance. Now, with that not the case, it would be - improper of me to stay here. There is a guest cottage out back. I believe I can make it habitable in short order. It was never wired for utilities, but I believe, that since I never knew I needed them…"

"Captain," she cut him off, heedless of the potential rudeness, "listen to me please. This is your home..."

"It is also yours, and the children's, not to mention Martha and that mutt of yours'. Moving me out is the far lesser evil."

Blast his Victorian honor this once. "We have a guest room- and I know you won't- that is you won't… ah... You know what you won't, don't you?"

With a softened expression, he nodded. "Aye, Madam, I do know what I won't. " That wouldn't keep him from wishing. Had no one told Erinna that three was the traditional number of wishes?

"_I know what I'm doing, Daniel Gregg. And I'll give out as many or few wishes as I can get away with or deem proper."_

He glanced up and around sharply. No one was there. Fortunately, Carolyn was looking at the table studiously and missed that.

"So, you will stay, in the guest room? I guess I should move there- and let you have your- our-my - your room back..."

"I would not hear of it," he assured her.

"Next sale I make, we'll see about a better mattress in there, at least," Carolyn said, more to herself than him. "Clothes- we need clothes for you- you can't wear your uniform all the time. Or did the angel provide some of those?"

"Just what is on my back, I think," Captain Gregg shrugged.

"Well, at least there's that," she blushed, forcing any other image out of her mind. "Claymore..." The landlord's popping into her mind was enough to kill any untoward thoughts.

"What about him?" Daniel growled.

"What are we going to tell him?"

"Why do we have to tell HIM anything? It is none of his business; he was not a factor in my wish."

"Living with m- us was your fondest wish?" Carolyn softly asked.

"This you know already, dear lady." Clearing his throat, he repeated the question.

"Well, the first time he pops in and makes you mad- how will you explain not being able to pitch him out on his -- ear."

"Madam, I can assure you, with or without powers, I can toss Claymore out on his ear or any other part of his anatomy," Daniel smiled wickedly. "You know, there might be some clothes in my old sea chests..."

"That's right," Carolyn agreed, recalling that Vanessa's old trousseau had been up there. That he might have some of his own things too was reasonable.

Unfortunately, what he had stored away was not fit to be worn, It wasn't threadbare, but retained an odor that was simply not tolerable for very long, either mothballs or simply mustiness. Old as it all was, washing might be risky. Thanks to being antique, he could not wear it and fit into modern life at all.

By this time, Martha was back and ready to help, however she could.

"You know, " Carolyn sighed after they had finished investigating the chests, "You and Claymore are about the same height..."

"But the Captain is much broader," Martha dissented. "Claymore's kind of scrawny…and his fashion sense is - Salvation Army Clearance Sale Chic."

"Last call clearance sale at that," Carolyn agreed ruefully, pushing a stray hair back off her face. "That's it..."

"What's it? I will not wear that pipsqueak's hand me downs," Daniel growled.

"Of course not, but clothes are- well, a whole wardrobe could be expensive…but a second hand store, like Goodwill or the Salvation Army has, would be much more affordable- plus if everything looked a bit more worn- not so new- you'd blend in better than with all new. And it would help charity."

"That's right- I read a murder mystery where the killer was caught because he started over in a new town, and bought all new clothes, so he stood out like a sore thumb from the newness,'' Martha nodded. "But- if either of us is seen in town buying men's clothes-"

"I'll make a trip to Belfast or Pripet in the morning- Captain, can you put up with your uniform until I can do that?" Carolyn asked. "There'll be a better selection there- and no Jane Shoemaker or Emma Hassenhammer to spy on what I'm buying…. I know that sounds paranoid..."

"Not if they really are out to get you," Martha sagely put in. "What about tonight? That can't be comfortable to sleep in."

Reddening slightly, the captain said, "Martha, I assure you, I will make do."

"Er- right. I'd better go put together lunch,'' she said, turning a bit redder. "Or dust."

When she was away, Daniel broached the next subject tentatively. "Madam, I realize that my sudden mortality is a financial burden- I assure you I had not intended it to be so, or even considered all the implications inherent in this matter of mortality."

"Stop. None of that is - okay- it is important, but not as important as- as having you here." Carolyn could not meet his eyes. She knew by the standards with which he grew up, she was being terribly forward.

"Then, may I be allowed one more favor, one of the few things I was taking into account when wishing?"

"Of course," she replied, not daring to hope, yet not altogether surprised when he lifted her face to his and kissed her gently.

"I have waited ten thousand lifetimes for that," the seaman exhaled, "And fought that many battles against surrendering to a woman. Now, I am ready to lay down my arms and concede the battle."

"I don't know- what to -I never dared..."

Laying a finger against her lips, he smiled. "Nor did I. We need not decide anything now, but when the time comes, we shall do so."

Whether in the body or out of it, he was a master of obliqueness, Carolyn smiled inwardly. "I think we know the decision, we just have to declare it."

"Touché." But they would not declare it, until he could assume responsibility for her and her family, he determined silently.

Until he could figure out how to accomplish that goal, Daniel decided to be as useful as possible. When the laundry was ready to come out of the dryer, he helped Martha by carrying it the living room for her.

"We do have baskets, you know," she commented wryly, seeing him toting the towels in his arms.

"Yes, but I never knew how good warm towels feel- we didn't have dryers in my day."

"This is all new to you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. Though it is hard to separate what is genuinely new and what I am rediscovering. However, it does not really matter."

"True," Martha agreed. "Now, would you mind shooing? Novel as having you -" she gestured a bit, not sure what word to use, "--like this- I need to get some work done."

Saluting impertinently, Daniel thought of something he hadn't done for decades, and would be useful. Now, if he just still had what he needed in the wheelhouse.

An hour later, Carolyn found him on the pier, fishing.

"Catching anything?"

"Not much, but really, this is the wrong time of day. But- I think I can bring in enough to have dinner," he gestured at the bucket. Several fish in ice water floated.

"So that's where half the ice went. Well, it's for a good cause. You do know Martha's rule- you catch it- you clean it?" Carolyn asked.

"Some things are eternal, my dear. Once I clean the fish - me- would you care for a walk on the beach before the children come home?"

"I'd love it." Her nose wrinkled just a bit. "There is a bit of eau de fish."

When the kids came home, they bolted down the beach to meet Carolyn and Daniel who were still enjoying their stroll. Getting his first hug from the two children was, on another level, as wonderful as that first kiss. That evening, no supper had ever tasted better. Perhaps Ed Peavey was right about the cherry pie.

Towards the end of the meal, a knock came at the door. Martha let Claymore in.

"What does he want?" Daniel scowled. It had been a perfect day until now.

"Sssh," Carolyn advised. Louder, she went on as she rose, "Claymore- what can I do for you?"

"I heard that your little book about my uncle had been accepted…and I know you'll need a photo of his descendants, so I thought I'd drop some by…of my parents, and grandparents… and of course, moi. " He touched the folio in his hand to his thin chest.

"I have told you- you are not my descendant," Daniel roared, grimacing a bit when no thunder rattled. There were advantages to ghostship, "a hundred an fifty times at least!"

"Not directly, but through your-"

"Not in anyway --you slimy salamander." Rising, the captain began to stalk towards his "nephew."

"Uuuyungh!" Claymore yelped, wincing.

"Captain, no!" Carolyn cried out.

"That's- no. No…" Claymore agreed hastily. Then, his mind made a connection, realizing what had not happened. "You didn't thunder at me. You didn't pop- you walked." He paused, realization dawning. "You're powerless- or you'd be doing little ghosties."

"I wouldn't say that, Mr. Gregg, " Candy warned under her breath.

Before Claymore could get a full chortle out, Daniel had him by the collar. "I wouldn't say powerless, Claymore."

"He's - mortal," Carolyn admitted.

"BUT not powerless!"

"I- I can see--"

What Claymore could see was lost - he fainted. Startled, Daniel dropped him.

A long pause later, Daniel said, "Well, I see some things carry over to any state of existence."

"Should I get some cold water?" Martha asked. "Or skip straight to the whiskey?"

"Let's try the water," Carolyn suggested, "and maybe- - getting him off the floor?"

Daniel hauled Claymore onto the sofa, noting that the skinflint was a bit heavier than he'd have expected.

"Let's hope he didn't throw out his back or anything again," Martha noted as she returned with the water. "Should I just dump it on him?"

"If you're going to do that, put him on the floor again," Jonathan suggested. "The couch would take forever to dry. Remember when Scruffy ran there after a bath?"

Claymore moaned a bit, opening his eyes slowly. "Erughn. I had the most awful dream…"

"It wasn't a dream, Claymore," Carolyn told him, extending the water glass Martha had handed her. "Captain Gregg is human again."

"And I will remind you- when I was alive the first time, I was the strongest man in New England," Daniel added matter-of-factly.

"In other words, be nice," Candy interpreted. Scruffy chirped a bark out to indicate his agreement.

"H-how?" Claymore stammered, gulping down the water.

"Well, do you believe in angels?" Carolyn tried.

"Ha-," Claymore began, then recalled a particularly bad dream that he wasn't sure was a dream, and if it wasn't, then he surely wanted to be something opposite of what he saw there. "Uh- yes?"

"Good. Then- the simplest explanation is- an angel brought him a birthday gift," Carolyn condensed Erinna into one line.

"An angel- gave - him - a gift?" Claymore goggled. "Him?"

"Yes, you two bit codswallop," Daniel gritted out.

"That's a new one," Candy blinked.

"It was time for a new one." Daniel inclined his head.

"Why?" Claymore persisted, ignoring the minor tangent going on between Candy and the Captain.

"Gifts don't have reasons, not the best ones," Jonathan declared. "They just are, and this is one of the bestest."

"Just best, dear," Carolyn corrected gently.

"I know, but this is extra best," the boy said, "and there's not a word for that."

"Charming," Claymore cut in, "but this is kind of unbelievable."

"It's true. How else can you explain it?" Carolyn asked. "is it any less credible than - a ghost?"

Claymore's face contorted as he thought. "I don't know. Are you sure I'm not dreaming? Having another nightmare?"

"Positive."

Claymore sighed, then glared at his "uncle". "You can't have the silver, or the antiques, or - or anything, including Gull Cottage back. It's mine- you died legally and my family inherited it."

Before Daniel could say anything, to head off a fight, Carolyn held up one hand and said, "Claymore, we hadn't even thought about that. But we may need your help- in a day or two… with legal papers and such..."

"I don't know…"

"Claymore," Daniel growled, and even without the ghost power, it sounded like a bit of thunder rumbled.

"Of course, " Claymore, babbled. "I'll help, I'll help. Just don't hurt me. I've gotta go. Now. " Rising, he began crab scrambling to the door.

When the nervous little man was gone, the family sat in amazed silence for a moment, then one by one began to laugh.

When the gales of humor passed off, Daniel looked at Carolyn. "Why would I need that pipsqueak's assistance in any shape, form, or fashion?"

"You don't have a birth certificate, or any other legal papers," Carolyn bluntly stated.

"We didn't have them when I was born," he returned.

"True, but we do now, and you need that, and a Social Security card, at the bare minimum," Mrs. Muir informed him.

"Not a driver's license, " Martha warned. "I don't like the idea of a ghost driving, not without lessons anyway."

"I assure you, Martha, your metal behemoth's hold little appeal for me, either," Daniel reassured her.

"For now anyway," Carolyn allowed. "But we might want to consider it, later. Anyhow, Claymore is the Justice of the Peace…"

"A misnomer if there ever was a misnomer," Daniel muttered.

"And County Clerk, so he can probably issue a birth certificate for the -- early 1930's?"

"Looks about right, " Martha nodded after casting a speculative look over the captain. "You look in your early forties."

Daniel frowned, not sure if he'd been complimented or insulted, settling on a gruff "thank you" as a judicious response.

"You know, Daniel Gregg is fairly notorious around Schooner Bay, " Martha commented. "How are we going to explain the fact that he- " she indicated the Captain, "looks like," she pointed at the portrait, "him, and has the name?"  
"What about Mr. Callahan? Can we say that he's back?" Jonathan asked innocently.

"That bilge rat and I look nothing alike," Daniel glared. "Though it would be just irony- the first one casting aspersions on my good name by playing on some passing, hazy resemblance that would not be noted in this day and age of improved optical care! If I assumed his descendant's name, it would serve them both right- no- it wouldn't. I'd improve their reputation. So, it is out of the question."

When that diatribe ceased, Carolyn practically added, "And it would hardly be legal to take on the name of a living person- nor would it be smart - what if the real one showed up?"

"He wouldn't dare," Daniel declared menacingly.

"He might," Carolyn warned. "I am attracted to that particular face, just not when he's wearing it. Sean might have picked up on the first part of the equation. Modern optics notwithstanding."

"Oh brother, they're getting goofy," Candy sighed. "Can we go do homework now?"

"After you help Martha with the dishes," Carolyn smiled.

"Anything," Jonathan agreed, scrambling up to help his sister and Martha with the work. The name debate was forgotten, or tabled at any rate.

Awkward silence stretched between the ex - ghost and Mrs. Muir when they were alone. Then, breaking it, she said, "You know, tomorrow's going to be a wash on getting work done, so I'd better do a bit more on that article before bed…"

"Must you- I had hoped to go for a walk after dinner, with you," the Captain invited.

"We already did, earlier… don't want to - wear out the sand," she demurred.

"But not under the starlight," Daniel pointed out. "I promise not to keep you up too late."

"It's not really dark yet," Carolyn blushed, feeling like a schoolgirl. "And I do want to get up and get started early. So, I'd better turn in at a decent hour."

"Might I go with you?" he asked.

Where? Not- surely not…

"It's been a very long time since I was in Belfast. I'd like to see how it has changed, and perhaps help pick the clothes?"

"Oh- right. Yes, I can see- of course you can. " Carolyn felt her face turning pink at least, likely red.

A wicked smile barely curved his lips, though it was broad in his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning, then, my dear." He remained seated, then realizing he wasn't going to blink out, rose and walked away.

There was still some adjusting to do.

Carolyn and the Captain left early on Saturday morning. "If Claymore drops in," she asked Martha, give him the rent check. "If he doesn't, today or tomorrow, I'll drop it by Monday."

"Will do."

"Can we go too?" the kids asked.

"May we," Carolyn corrected. "You hate shopping." Visions of restless kids who didn't agree with any of what she picked danced in her head.

"We've never been with the Captain," Jonathan said. "And I hoped we could go fishing today, but if he's going with you, we can't."

"We'll be back before dinner, so perhaps there will be time," Daniel assured him, "and, Jonathan, Candy, I'm not going anywhere. There are more days than today."

"But we've got so much catching up to do," Jonathan contradicted.

"Yeah, " Candy said. Then, the older child sighed, "But the Captain's right. " A new thought came to her, "So- you'll be here for Father's Day too? We'll have someone this year."

"Wow- that's only- " Jonathan frowned, "I'm not sure how long, but we'd better get to planning. It'll be the best ever. " He half turned, then turned back, "So, we do need to start working on that, but it's top secret, so would you shoo, Captain?"

"Aye, aye, sir," Daniel saluted, winking at Candy in thanks for helping to avert the minor calamity.

"Not to mention his birthday," Candy added as she followed her brother's path.

"You two be good, " Martha called in a voice that might be directed at the kids, but looked at the older pair.

"Martha, where is the fun in that?" Daniel cheekily returned, pecking her cheeks as he got in the car.

"You,'' she scolded, blushing. "You'll make Mrs. Muir jealous."

"Have to keep her on her toes, don't I?"

"I'll bring him back to you, safe and sound, " Carolyn promised in a mock long suffering tone, getting in herself.

As the pair headed in the opposite direction from Schooner Bay, a companionable silence settled between them. Carolyn had dreaded shopping with Daniel, her long experience with school clothes shopping and two reluctant children transferring to the present. However, his wonder at all things new, or in this case not so new, proved her worry unfounded. The feel of synthetic fabrics was so different and intriguing in comparison to natural fibers he was used to that their lesser quality didn't particularly bother him. Her main worry was the cost, but the prices at the second hand shop were reasonable, and the quality was good. She might consider returning when school shopping came around again. It was for a good cause, in more than one sense.

Lunch at McDonald's was another new experience for the seaman. After a tentative bite, he looked over at her and said a bit grimly, "Remind me to tell Martha how much I appreciate her."

"I'll do that," she grinned. "Remember that when she calls you ogre or something on that order."

He frowned. "There is that."

Since not much managed to get eaten, Carolyn knew whatever Martha had for their supper would be well received, at least on their parts.

Driving back home, Daniel cleared his throat halfway there in such a way that she knew it wasn't merely a tickle in his throat.

"What's on your mind, Captain?"

"Several things- how lovely you look, for example. How Martha is not the only one I appreciate…"

"Daniel."

"How much I enjoy hearing your sweet voice say my name..."

"BUT..."

"There are other matters, yes. Martha did mention the problem with my name- I do not want to change it- and there are two sides to that idea. On one hand- the difficulties she mentioned might arise. On the other, as a Gregg heir, I would have a claim to Gull Cottage- and it is quite galling to think of paying that landlocked leech rent for my own home."

"I'm the rent payer," slipped out without forethought.

"And that- I- don't like being dependent on a woman- I haven't been since I outgrew short pants and mother's apron strings. I don't want to be now, yet, I find myself already indebted to you in unimagined ways."

"Nonsense- you needed those things- think of them like - birthday presents, if that is any help."

"Not every day is a birthday, though being with you is a celebration."

"It's just until you get- established in the modern world. We'll start getting your paperwork Monday. " She pushed her hair from her eyes. "Now, if you should get Gull Cottage away from Claymore- I hope you wouldn't put us out on the beach."

"Not hardly. I would turn it to the castle I once promised you."

Carolyn felt her face turning hot pink, but handled his words with aplomb. "Having a king in residence does that with no effort. " Feeling that she was heading into perhaps too deep waters, she added lightly, "Just recall who's Queen- and that she rules the chess board."

"I could never forget that, Madam," he intoned not allowing her to escape into levity. "When I am established in the modern world, there is a conversation we must have."

"I'll be waiting."

A subtle but not unpleasant tension hung in the air between them until they got home where the kids claimed the Captain for the remainder of the evening.

Sleeping in the next day might have been tempting, but between angelic visitations and unexpected blessings, Carolyn felt they all should break tradition and be- more traditional, going to church on Sunday morning. They had much for which to give thanks.

If only Rev. Farley's delivery wasn't so dry. He spoke in the same tone of voice her tenth grade geometry teacher had used, with the result she was fighting sleep halfway through the first prayer. When it came time for the hymns to be sung, having Charlie DeVore behind them did help wake her some.

_Look all around you, find someone in need HELP somebody today_

_Though it be little a neighborly deed - HELP somebody today... Today_

_Somebody along life's way--Let sorrow be ended the friendless befriended, _

_OOOH HEELP somebody today._

Even Carolyn felt her lips twitching as the tone-deaf man entreated everyone to he HELPFUL. It did not **help** matters any that the kids and the captain all looked on the verge of cracking up themselves.

Not until the end of the service did it hit her that they might have a problem or two in this endeavor. She had noticed people staring at them, from time to time, but trying to keep awake and from giggling had taken a good bit of concentration.

Then, Kate and Emerson Coburn with Linda in tow trotted over, and all her good intentions suddenly seemed foolish.

"Carolyn!" Kate beamed in her dim way. "Who IS your friend? He looks so familiar, I just can't place where I've seen him..."

Danny Shoemaker trotted over. "He looks just like that musty old picture- the one of Jonathan's imaginary friend..."

"How do you know what an imaginary person looks like? No one can see them?" Linda snapped.

"Because he said that his friend was the captain, Captain Gregg," Danny sniped back at her.

"Danny's right, I do see the resemblance," Emerson thoughtfully observed.

The red headed brat preened.

"Of course he does- I told you that you looked like him,'' Carolyn smiled tightly, turning to the Captain who looked on the verge of saying something regrettable, as soon as he settled on what had enough vitriol to cover all offenders. "Ah- Dan is from another branch of the Gregg family- doing - genealogy research. He's staying with us until - as long as he needs to be here."

"So- you and Claymore are related?" Kate simpered.

"Hardly!" Daniel began.

"It's so distant that they're hardly related- something like- seventh cousins, five times removed," Carolyn jumped in with laugh.

"More than that," he rumbled.

A teen-aged girl had been watching them closely; now she sauntered over with a wide grin. "Of course, you know we're all kinfolk, here on Earth. Just go back far enough. I guess you could go back to Adam's kids, but even closer - we all had to come from one of Noah's boys- and usually everyone who came from each of them stayed in one part of the world. I'd guess ya'll are cousins through Japeth."

"Who are you?" Kate asked, frowning.

The girl grinned up at Daniel, winked, then looked at Mrs. Coburn. "Erinna Messenger. Ta, gotta run now. Just looked like ya'll were having a simply fascinating talk, so I had to put my two mites in."

Carolyn looked at Daniel, raising her brows. He nodded so slightly the gesture might have been a figment.

Before she took off, Erinna grinned over at the Muir family. "Looking good," she beamed, then hastened away, without hurrying.

"What an unusual little girl," Emerson mused aloud. "We're going to be late, Kate. Come along. We've detained these people too long. Danny, your mother will be looking for you. Run on."

"Late? For what?" she asked as he pulled her away, Linda trailing behind. The girl tossed Candy a wave as they left.

With a silent thanks, Carolyn led her family away. They had a picnic on the beach to look forward to.

The rest of the day passed without anything spectacular happening, beyond Jonathan insisting that the Captain needed to learn how to eat an Oreo.

"Wouldn't you prefer one of Martha's cookies?" Daniel asked, bewildered by the lad's insistence that they take that particular cookie down to the beach.

"Martha can't make these," he was solemnly informed.

"There IS a recipe in a book, " Martha allowed with a grimace, "But- I'd rather try and learn to make authentic tamales than those."

Daniel looked impressed by that statement. "They are that complex to make? I spent time in the Southwest once, and saw tamales being made. I can't imagine much being more difficult than that."

"The two are tied for difficulty anyway," Martha shrugged.

So, Daniel's lesson followed charcoaled hamburgers. Then he had to decide whether or praise them and please Jonathan- or say he liked Martha's cooking better in all respects. He settled on saying they were good, but did not express a preference.

"Do you think Erinna would've liked to come along?" Candy asked after a Frisbee game.

"I think if she wanted to come, she would have," Carolyn said, glancing around. "Who knows, she might be here."

"Like Captain Gregg? I mean, like he used to be?"

"You're getting a burn, honey," Carolyn warned. "We'd better think about packing up- and no- I don't think she's like him, like he used to be."

"I know, not a ghost, but could she be invisible and not a ghost?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Rev. Farley about angels."

Candy rolled her eyes. "That's okay."

Day three ended.

The kids were no more thrilled about going to school Monday than ever, perhaps less so, until Daniel suggested, "You know, they've invented a lot of new things since I was last--"

"Alive?" Martha tried.

"Quite. In any case- perhaps you two can go and learn all about them and come home and be able to tell me- so I will fit in better? I wasn't even sure what made Oreo's special, you know. Modern life has gone on without me."

The kids still looked a bit unconvinced, but they could tell themselves that he was sincere and not just making them go to school.

They did pause on the way out the door for Candy to ask, "What if Danny Shoemaker asks more about you?"

"He's a distant relative of Claymore's- who wanted to reconnect with his roots, and is looking through Captain Gregg's relics," Carolyn recited, knowing she'd likely have to give that story to Reba Hassenhammer and Jane Shoemaker before many days passed.

"What if he wants to know about Erinna?" Jonathan asked.

The adults looked at each other, wondering - A. What could they say about the angel? B. Was Jonathan curious about the angel or was he too young to have puppy love for something other than a puppy?

"Well," Carolyn suggested after a moment, "Just say you've never seen her before. That's true, isn't it?"

The kids thought about it themselves, then nodded.

Once they were away, Carolyn held up her hand with crossed fingers. "Wish me luck. I'm going to try and see what we need to do to make you legally here. Maybe we won't have to rely on Claymore's better nature."

For once, Daniel refrained from commenting on the lack thereof in regards to Claymore's better nature.

When she came into the kitchen for a coffee refill, it only took one look at her face to know things hadn't gone well, despite spending hours on the phone.

"There are forms that we can fill out to get you a social security card and a birth certificate. "

"But," Martha prompted.

"We need two forms of ID to get either one, and to get a birth certificate, one form has to be a social security card, and to get a social security card- you need a birth certificate. I've been put on hold and transferred so many times…in any case, even if we can finagle one of the two- how will we get a second form of identification besides those?" Carolyn tried not to sound discouraged, but some things are just not possible.

After a long moment, Martha suggested, "Look, not all the maids around here are strictly - legal- except on paper…I can ask around and see about finding out how one or two of them managed to get their documentation. It won't be easy- it's one of those things you don't talk about, but I can try."

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble," Daniel frowned. "Much less any of us arrested."

"We'll consider that a last resort," Carolyn promised. "However, Daniel, I think perhaps I should type up some kind of waiver- saying you won't try and get Gull Cottage back- and that might be a good--"

"Bribe?" Martha supplied.

Thinning her lips, Carolyn accepted it, "Bribe to get Claymore to fake whatever we need."

His countenance darkened. "Why do we need all this paperwork? Why can't I just be me- without it?"

"You mentioned not liking to be dependent; if you want to get a job, you need paperwork," Carolyn pointed out reasonably. "If you just plan on staying here- around Gull Cottage, then, we can forget the paperwork."

"Not if..." Martha began, then flushed and fell silent.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"I just assumed- I mean- that - er- you two would- get married," the housekeeper blurted. "I guess you could common law marry, but not legally, without papers. Sorry, I'm out of turn."

"No, Martha, you are quite right," Daniel assured her, with a nod from Carolyn added as reassurance. "That is in the cards, but I hadn't planned on asking just yet, until all the paperwork is done. It is only right- and what I want."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that, if you like," Carolyn smiled, blushing again. "Though it is nice to hear."

She studied her cup intently, then added, "So, I guess we're going to have to ask Claymore for help. I think he'd be more inclined to agree if we had a promise from you to not dispute his claim on the Gregg estate."

"But it is mine," Daniel insisted.

"Which is more important?" she rejoined.

With a defeated sigh, he nodded. "You are correct. Blast it."

Her hand covered his. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I know you hate this part, but there really isn't another way."

"Paying rent to live in my own home - to that freeloading fussbudget."

As he could not fade out, Daniel settled on rising and taking a walk on the beach, alone. Carolyn sensed that he needed some time to adjust to this. She decided to use the time productively, to plan his birthday party, for Thursday.

The kids reported no problems when they got home from school, so Danny's curiosity must have waned some, or he couldn't think of anything nasty enough to say about the subject.

That evening and the next day could have taken place in virtually any home anywhere. Granted, an outsider might have noted the family seemed to appreciate each other a bit more than the average one, but nothing overtly unusual occurred.

If Daniel looked troubled, even haunted, what "father" didn't have those moments?

Yet, Tuesday night, after the family had gone to bed, he found himself wandering across the porch. Finding Erinna perched on top of one of the lions was not altogether unexpected.

"Good evening, Erinna."

"Hiya, Cap," she grinned back, swinging her ankles aimlessly.

"Are all angels as- impertinent as you, young lady?"

"Impertinent? You ought to meet Uriel- now HE'S impertinent. The Angel of Death wearing Hawaiian shirts? Please. He wanted to lose the Grim Reaper image- since, like, it's not a bad place he's taking most folks. But still- " she shuddered. "Did he ever think that that might be as scary?"

She blew a bright pink bubble and popped it loudly for emphasis.

"Don't get that gunk on my lions," Daniel warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it. " She turned and looked up at the stars. "Pretty, huh?"

"Indeed. Are they that pretty up close? I know that Jonathan's current ambition is to be an astronaut, but you could tell me now- so I don't have to wait to ask him. Of course, he may change his mind five or six times before then."

Erinna seemed to consider for a moment; he doubted she'd answer. "Big secret time here. This is the only real view of them- even if Jon-boy becomes an astronaut- he won't be able to find life on other planets. There's just this planet- " she waved at the distant diamonds. "They're all - other suns- your sun, but for different versions of Earth. Alternate realities created by choices playing out differently. All that you see of them is their light."

"There are other versions of reality?"

"The fancy term is dimension- or continuum. " Such technical words seemed out of sync with the jeans clad teen she appeared to be. "If it helps- all the worlds where you and Mrs. M meet- you're happy, somehow. Different ways, but still, happy. Some things are constant."

He let those words sink into the night, then pointed to the distant lights. "Does Claymore have a backbone on any of those stars?"

He knew that he hadn't used the right term, but it sufficed. Twirling one long lock around her fingers, Erinna peered up as if trying to pick one. Finally, she nodded. "Kind of. He's not all bad, you know." He selected one small star that was especially brilliant. "That's my favorite other world. Even though the you and family don't hardly need me there."

"Does the faux Gregg act more Gregg like there?"

"Pretty much. You get to an amiable détente there. Almost friends, though you never will admit it. Either of you."

"Am I human there?"

"Aargh. Daniel Gregg- you are human now-and were before. You've never NOT been human. Do you have a body there? No. But you are happy. " She sighed and stabbed her fingers at two or three other stars. "There, there - and -- there- you get a body, in different ways. But - there- there- there- and need I go on- you don't, BUT you are happy."

"So- you know why I want to speak to you now," he slowly stated.

"Well, duh. Yeah. I didn't read your mind, but there's a general plan- I get to peek in once in a while, for the folks I keep an eye on. You are pretty easy to read too."

"Well -- duh? " he quoted with raised brows.

"It's a very popular expression in years to come. And I shouldn't have used it so far out of time, so don't go using it now, okay?"

"Fear not." He sincerely doubted he'd ever want to use it.

"That's my line, Danny boy." Erinna giggled a bit. "Go on, say it."

"I fear that this humanity may not work out- forgive me- embodiment." He took a seat on the lion opposite the angel.

"Why?"

"Well, there is the whole- I look extraordinarily like Daniel Gregg and have his name aspect."

"I wonder why?" she chuckled.

"Two, I am at least one step out of time. I do not have all the infernal paperwork that is required of me, and must make a deal with Claymore to have a hope of getting it illegally. It is rather improper for me to live here- in my own home, with the family I love since I'm not married to Carolyn. I want to be, but there is that paperwork aspect again. I don't know how to use all the modern thing a ma jigs."

"You CAN learn."

"True. And I realized reading the paper, the want ads, I have few, perhaps no, marketable skills in this world. My calling in life is one that would take me back to the sea, which would rather defeat the purpose of this whole endeavor - being part of this family in every sense. I could skip the paperwork, perhaps a common law marriage would suffice, and just stay at home, a leech on Carolyn- but I have done nothing to be ashamed of, so the concept of hiding all my life is repugnant. Plus, what good is this miracle if I do nothing with it, other than live as I was, with all the encumbrances of humanity and few of the privileges. Living like a powerless ghost, as it were, with no hope of a celestial wind to blow away the Sea Vulture and set me free."

Silence dropped down between them, broken by a pink bubble popping. Finally, Erinna sighed, "So, whatcha want to do? And have you talked to Carolyn about this?"

"You don't know?"

"Sometimes you have to say things. " Her tone aged to that of a wizened teacher patiently dealing with a recalcitrant genius.

"I have not spoken to Carolyn, I didn't wish to burden her with my angst." Though they sat in twilight, Daniel felt exposed as if they stood in the noon sun.

"Save me from the strong, silent macho man," Erinna breathed. "Tell me what it is you want- but I'm not giving it to you until you talk to Miss Carolyn. She's in on this too. Unless I take you to the light- and I DO NOT have authority to take you yet- you are NOT done here- you are stuck in the twentieth century- so you better learn to deal with women having minds of their own and not needing to be wrapped in cotton so they don't break their pretty little heads." " Small sparks shot off her as the words came out in a rush of one breath.

"Yes, ma'am," Daniel laughed softly. "I think, Erinna, that though these days have been a joy - a beautiful one, they have shown me the folly of my wish. I did have a good- life?" Erinna nodded when he questioned the word. "But failed to appreciate my place in it. Being as I was is not ideal, but what is?"

Erinna nodded. "You're about to get your chance."

As he opened his mouth to ask what she meant, he heard a soft footfall behind them.

"Are you still out here, Daniel? I couldn't sleep. Were you talking to someone?" Carolyn's gentle voice called out in a low tone.

"Aye. Erinna is - " he looked over to the other lion, "was here."

"Oh. Sorry to run you off, Erinna," she apologized to the vacant air.

In years to come, they might call her brief appearance holographic, but for now, saying she appeared half-visible was the best they could do. "You didn't. I'm just giving you privacy." Then, she was gone again.

"I have a feeling she's still hovering," Carolyn commented, leaning against the lion. Then, she grinned. "Daniel and the lions."

"What? Oh, I never thought of that when I put them in," the captain shook his head, then reached over to take her hand, but still said nothing.

"Did you want to speak to me about something?" Carolyn asked tentatively, and a bit hopefully.

"Oh, at least one thing, or a thousand, dear lady. For now, just one."

"What? " Dread replaced hope.

"I think we both know, this is not working well."

"But-we're happy. Aren't we?"

"Oh, yes, my dear. I have never been happier, but I realize the price of this joy is a great one." He went over the reasons he had rehearsed on Erinna. "And, " Daniel concluded, "I am sure there are others, that I have not counted yet. I do not wish to kill what joy we have. I believe it best that I return to being as I was. Don't weep," he begged. Women's tears, why had they ever been invented? He'd rather face a brigade of pirates than one tear from her eyes.

"I - we can make this work, I know we can."

"Erinna," he whispered, "Let me tell her."

Did he imagine a sigh followed by, "Okay- not all of it, just the important part."

"Erinna told me that we exist in other dimensions, Carolyn."

"Like," she sniffed, "that episode of Star Trek where Spock had a beard?" In the summers, the kids had convinced the adults to sit up and watch all night Trek marathons, so they were familiar with all the episodes, even the horrible ones like Spock's Brain.

"Sort of, but not exactly. She said that every world in which you and I meet, we are happy, it is one of the constants."

"So, whatever we do now, will work out?"

"I think that is what she was trying to tell me- obliquely."

Carolyn's smile was a rainbow through the still falling teardrops. Someone beat him at obliqueness? Fancy that. "You are the captain of this ship, so whatever you think is the right thing, I trust you to get us to a safe port."

He kissed her, placing a thousand kisses that should have been before and might never be in that one melding of lips. "Thank you. Would you care to dance, one last time, until our dances must all be in dreams?"

"I'd love it- but I'm not dressed for a cotillion," she sniffed and laughed simultaneously.

"No matter. The cotillion will have to adapt."

He had not thought of music, deciding their hearts could recall enough tunes to let them share one dance, but that same little voice, after making kind of noise he'd heard Carolyn make when she blew a stray hair off her face, exclaimed, "Okay, while I'm sneak previewing the future- you get one song. Just don't tell anyone."

He hoped the song would be better than her interjection.

It was. A smoky voiced young man begged to be brough to life by love renewing his heart.

"I wonder when that song will come out," Daniel speculated. "I'm not sure I was ever alive, before I met you, Carolyn. When I look into your eyes, life is so clear."

Resting her cheek on his shoulder, she sighed. "You'll never be outside my heart. You magnified the light for me. For all of us."

He kissed her again, then sent her inside. She paused at the lintel. "I'll still love you. In the package or out of it. Your soul- that's who I fell for, everything else is extra."

There were a thousand questions and words left unsaid still, but she had given him the strength for what came next.

"Erinna."

"Right here," her voice said, as she appeared, not with a pop or fade in, just one second she was not there, then she was.

"I suppose you know my choice?"

"Always did- just had to wait for you to catch up. " The "girl" sniffled a bit. "Being right isn't always easy or swell, ace. Sometimes, it hurts like heck."

"Indeed. There is a happy ending, I hope?"

She smiled faintly. "Uh- no. " At his shocked look, she smiled a bit more. "Love does not end, so the joy isn't an end, it's an experience- even if it hurts, from time to time."

Daniel shook his head. "Erinna, you do make life- interesting. And afterlife. Tell me- should I go away? It hardly seems right to ask Carolyn to love a glorified figment."

Springing off the lion, she stomped one foot. Glaring up at the stars she begged, "Let me cuss- if he's going to say idiotic- stuff - like that- let me - please? Oh, okay. Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg - she loves the essential person- which is way better than the shell. You're still you- oh- blast, that's the song I should have given you two- no it hasn't come out yet either. Sorry. So, just - forget about doing anything dumb like running away or - don't you dare send her away - I mean it. That won't work on this world."

Taken aback, Daniel saluted. "Aye, aye, admiral. "

Mollified somewhat, Erinna glared. "I'll take that as your word. Now, go on, I've got to straighten things out, clean up the classroom as it were. I just haven't figured out how yet. Go- take a nap, it's one of your last ones. Shoo. Sweet dreams and all that. " She raked a hand through her messy hair.

"Is this goodbye, Erinna?" the captain asked as he turned away.

Her radiant grin returned. "Not a chance, ace."

As he sat in what had become his room in a short time, considering whether to enjoy sleep - emotions tended to be exhausting - or spend every moment possible being awake and aware of his fleeting mortal existence, Erinna popped into the room.

"All done. I thought I told you to go to sleep."

"You did, but I'm not sure I wish to. It won't kill me to miss it, will it, now?" he returned with just a hint of testiness.

Erinna shook her head in the darkness. People- nothing could make them get miffed like their own choices. "I wouldn't have told you to do it if it wasn't a good plan. Since you are up though, want to hear how things will go down on the whole telling everyone deal?"

"Yes, it could be useful to know what everyone will recall."

"Okay. Martha, Candy, and Jonathan will remember this for what it was, not what it might have been."

Daniel blinked, trying to make sense of what she said. "Could you be a bit clearer, Erinna?"

"Would is the right word," she informed him with the asperity of an eighth grade English instructor. "And yes. This last week was what is was, a birthday present, a special occasion, like going to a movie. A sweet moment set aside in time. The fact that it had the potential to be more than that - is sublimated. It's there, but not really accessible, on the high shelf of their minds. You've got today through Thursday to be tangible, then back to being a super spirit."

"You are mixing metaphors," Daniel informed her, a bit of payback for correcting him on "would" vs. "could".

"So, sue me."

"What of me, of Carolyn?"

"You will remember it all, so will she."

"Won't it be too painful for her?"

"No, yes, not exactly- but for you- to remember it alone would be. If you both share the memory- it becomes a treasure. If just one - it's a mirage in the desert, promising water while letting you dehydrate. The only other kind alternative would be for both of you to forget or sublimate. It's too beautiful and special to do that. The whole time would be a total waste if you did that." No humor or teasing danced through her tone.

"What about the town, everyone who saw me?"

"I don't approve of lying- not even stretching the truth, you know, but Carolyn could hardly go up and say - hey everyone, meet the ghost- but he's not a ghost. The story she told implied a temporal quality to your stay here. Claymore's distant, very distant relative just moved on when his time was finished."

"What of that pretender?" Daniel asked.

"Let me worry about him. He won't bother you. Now, good night. Go to sleep. ." With that she was gone, and he could fight sleep no more.

**Wed. 4 -7-71**

Wednesday lacked some of the previous days' joys, at least for Daniel. Knowing he had done the right thing and that somewhere- he might be all that he wished to be made it bearable. It was just another day, when all was said and done. If the previous few had not been different, he'd have not noticed it at all. If an impudent angel was lurking around, she did not make herself known.

**Thursday, the Birthday. **

"Why isn't Captain Gregg's birthday a national holiday, like other heroes?" Jonathan asked as Carolyn and Martha helped the kids get ready for school.

"Yeah, he's at least as important as - as Columbus and those other guys and they get the day off to celebrate," Candy agreed.

"Well, we agree, honey, " Carolyn smiled as Martha rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. "But not too many people know about him."

"They ought to read your book then, " Candy stated.

"I'll forward your opinion to the New York Times to include in the review. It'll be out before much longer," Carolyn assured her.

"Or maybe a cover blurb?" Martha suggested.

"Thank you, Candy, Jonathan," Daniel said gravely. "I value your opinions, but most people, even after reading your mother's wonderful book, likely will not be persuaded."

"People can be dumb," Candy stated flatly.

"Yeah," Jonathan agreed, wiping off his milk mustache.

"At times, yes, but we don't tell them that," Carolyn instructed.

"Come on, kids. Let's go. I have to get things for the party this afternoon, so I'll drive you into town," Martha said.

Giving their mother a quick kiss good bye, then an especially intense hug for their Captain, knowing it would end when the day did, they followed Martha to the car.

"You're sure?" Carolyn asked, not looking at him.

"As sure as I can be," was the best he could give her. "I do think that if I was heading into the wrong direction, Erinna would have corrected me- she had no qualms in speaking her mind."

"Then, I'll just go - re-read Romans 8," Carolyn sighed. "Remind myself - all things work to the good of they who love the Lord. It may take a few dozen read-throughs though."

"For both of us."

"When I'm done with that, I guess I should - call Goodwill or someone- those clothes," she fumbled. This was harder than packing away Bobby's things for charity had been. In that moment, it became clear how much she loved Daniel, and how little she'd loved Bobby in the end.

"I'll put them away. It can be seen to later."

Women's work? She marveled silently. He'd been changed as much as she. "Thank you."

When they got home, the kids were less than thrilled with the mandate that they finish their homework before the party, until Carolyn reminded them that if they got it done, then they would just have to enjoy themselves once it was done.

Martha had prepared a grand dinner with all the favorites the Captain could remember enjoying in life. As she brought it out, with the candidness of a child, Candy asked, "You know, Captain, when Jonathan and I have our birthday parties, we invite our friends- I wish we could've invited some of your ghost friends for your party."

Carolyn looked up with a quirked brow, her daughter's innocent comment distracting her from the vague melancholia lingering over what might have been. "That's a good idea for next year- uh- do you know how to get in touch with them?" She recalled him mentioning a spectral fraternity once and there was Elroy. She wasn't sure about asking HIM back though.

"I've never thought about it," the Captain confessed. "Perhaps. Right now, you are all ample company for me."

Despite Jonathan's urging to put the number of candles on the cake that the captain really was, Martha had settled on three candles- one for each year that the Muirs had lived there.

"Make a really great wish, then, Cap'n," Jonathan blurted out excitedly. "Since there's just three- you'll be sure to get it."

As he blew them out, the lights went out, only to come up a moment later.

"Sorry to be late, folks," a voice chirped.

"Erinna!" Carolyn gasped.

"Well, since angels don't need to eat, I thought I'd wait until that part was over- but cake doesn't count as eating," the pixie like girl grinned, settling down in a vacant chair. "Happy Birthday, Captain. Looks like you'll get your wish."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Daniel asked dryly.

"Welcome, Erinna, " Carolyn smiled. "I suppose you know who we all are?"

"Naturally. And you all know I'm Erinna. Hope you don't mind me crashing?"

"This is cool, " Jonathan piped up, seconded by Candy.

"It's fine," Carolyn agreed, with nods from Martha and Daniel. Scruffy just gave her a look, then did a canine impression of shrugging it off before settling down in hopes that he'd get something more interesting than kibble for dinner.

Present time came. They all retired to the living room.

"You are still terribly hard to buy for, " Carolyn informed Daniel. "I'd say it was due to being- being, what you are- but my father is hard to buy for, Bobby was hard to buy for, so I am sure it's more the male thing than the spectral issue. Still, I hope you like this."

The card she gave him was not a greeting card, but a fancy note card from the stationary set Candy had given her last mother's day. Against the light blue background, she'd written a note;

"Everyday with you is a gift, this is a small return. You are the light that shines through my window. C."

The look he gave her said he understood all the words she'd not been able to write. When he opened the box, two books were inside.

One was a photo book of ships through the ages. The other a slightly worn children's book; the Velveteen Rabbit.

"Uh- it's about a toy- that becomes real by being loved. I- thought of you," she whispered, blushing. "I know, it's silly..."

"No, it is as lovely as the one who thought such a lovely thought," he cut her off.

From the kids came a wooden box inside which was a polishing kit. They had chosen a Peanuts card, with Snoopy decked out in WWI flying ace gear making a root beer toast.

"For your telescope," Candy said.

"And that cool saber," Jonathan added. "See- there's two kinds of polish..."

"And flannel and moleskin cloths," Candy finished.

"It will come in very handy," he assured them.

Martha brought out her box next.

"I thought the meal was the gift," Daniel said as he took it.

"Well, that's just my job- and you can't keep that," she blushed. "And I wasn't sure what to get you at all, but - I know you didn't put that piano in Gull Cottage for me… so..."

He opened the thin box, already apprehending what it might be from her words. "Music. I do play, though had I known how fortunate I would be to acquire this family, including you, I'd have put in the instrument even had I not known how to play. You are very talented, Martha."

"Well, maybe we can do a duet, sometimes," she flushed.

"I'd like that."

"Now my gift," Erinna announced.

A knock cut her off.

"Who could that be?" Martha wondered as she bustled to the door.

The angel's hand, which Daniel could feel, stopped him from leaving. She shook her head with a small smile.

Claymore's lanky form entered a moment later. "What's all this? A party, and I wasn't invited?"

"It's the Captain's birthday," Carolyn reminded him. "We didn't think you'd really- like that sort of thing."

His face went through several contortions as he considered. "Was there a meal? Or cake?"

"Yes," Martha drawled.

"I'd have liked it- but I'm not against leftovers. So, can I have a doggy bag?"

"Did you bring a present?" Jonathan asked.

"No, uh- " Claymore stammered, "ah- uh." He poked in his pockets, found a pen and scrap of paper. Scrawling something on it, he handed it to his uncle. "Many happy returns of the day."

Daniel took it with an amused look, reading aloud, "One free financial consultation."

"It's worth fifty dollars," Claymore said proudly.

"Well, as you have all my money, I suggest you consult yourself," Daniel sighed. However, having an angel sitting two feet away put a damper on his temper, so the string of adjectives he might have gifted the miserly faux Gregg with went unsaid.

"Did you need something, Claymore?" Carolyn asked, hating that he was intruding on the party mood.

"Well, when I had my afternoon nappy, I had the strangest dream. When I woke up- well, I just had to come out and- it really shook me up, you see."

"What was it?" Martha asked.

"He-" Claymore pointed at Daniel, "Turned human, and wanted Gull Cottage back so he could marry her," his finger moved to Carolyn. "And he was going to beat the deed out of me."

"So you came to give me the opportunity? " Daniel asked brightly.

Erinna glared at him.

"N-n-n-ooo. I - ah- uh- had to ah see if - make sure that is that it wasn't real."

"It kind of is," Erinna announced.

"What?" several voices asked, though Claymore's was an octave higher than anyone's and lasted longer.

"Since Danny boy was so wise and unselfish, ---zip it Clay!" she began, breaking off to give Claymore a look that silenced him before he could make a snide remark, "I've gotten permission for A. Every year on his birthday, Daniel can be solid from when the first person wakes until the last goes to sleep. B. He can be solid at other times using the principle in his birthday gift. " She picked up the second book. "The more you guys love him, and vice versa, the better he'll be at being solid. Now, he doesn't exactly need a birth certificate, much less financial advice yet, but maybe - in time. With work and love. And- this is the MOST important part- if it gets to that point- I want a wedding invitation- AND- Erinna, or Erin is a great name for a kid."  
"Will he be able to thunder and stuff?" Candy asked.

"Yeah. It's not full humanity, but kind of the best of both worlds," Erinna's smile hinted at possible other meanings to her words, but she did not elaborate. Then, the sprite jumped to her feet and kissed Daniel on the cheek. "Been wanting to do that for a while now. Happy Birthday, Ace."

As he flushed a bit, Jonathan declared, "I'm going to set my clock for extra super early, earlier than Martha even every April 8th from now on."

"Me too," Candy said, with Scruffy barking in what could only be assumed to be agreement.

"He'll be solid and h-have powers?" Claymore squeaked.

Erinna nodded.

The next sound they heard was a crash as their favorite miser fell backwards.

"I think he took it well," Martha commented dryly.

_"It was when I was happiest that I longed most...The sweetest thing in all my life has been the longing...to find the place where all the beauty came from."_

_--Till We Have Faces CS Lewis_

_"All joy...emphasizes our pilgrim status; always reminds, beckons, awakens desire. Our best havings are wantings."_

_--from an unknown letter_

_CS Lewis_


End file.
